


Slow Down

by HamletsProzac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Praise Kink, PWP, because idk what else to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletsProzac/pseuds/HamletsProzac
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi, despite his looks, his talent, and the adoration of his classmates, had never had a boyfriend. He’d had quick fucks and trysts, but never someone that he wanted to call his, and hold and kiss and spend time with. But now he had Tendou Satori, every gorgeous centimeter of him. Wakatoshi has made a habit of appreciating beautiful things, cultivating and collecting them – Tendou was one of them, unexpected and rare and precious. Tonight, no amount of panting or whining or begging was going to stop Wakatoshi from appreciating him. Satori was going to get fucked, slow and sweet, and Wakatoshi was going to make sure he knew what he deserved. What he was to Wakatoshi. Even if he literally had to tie him down and force him.22/4/17: Edited (see details in beginning notes)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched all of Haikyuu in a week and this happened.  
> This happens after high school, so college I guess?  
> Please Enjoy
> 
> 22/4/17: Edited for clarity/fixed some things I wasn't happy with, like calling Ushiwaka "Ushi" in this fic. It was my first Haikyuu fic and I didn't know what I was doing.

“Please, _please_ , Ushi,” Tendou begs, already squirming and writhing. “ _Please_ fuck me.”

“We just started,” Wakatoshi reminds him. He struggles not to enjoy the way Satori’s movements shift against him.

“Are you kidding? We’ve already been here for like. Ten minutes.” Satori licks his lips, eyelashes fluttering as Wakatoshi’s wandering hands brush against a nipple. _There. That’s new_. Wakatoshi has been teasing him, exploring his sensitive spots in a way he’s never been able to before.

“It has barely been seven, and you agreed that we would go _my_ pace tonight.” Wakatoshi traces his hands up Satori’s arms to where his wrists are bound to the bed and squeezes. (If he’d had a way to tie up his feet, he’d have done that, too.) Satori bites his pretty little lower lip. Wakatoshi scowls – Tendou knows how much he likes that.

“And we have. And I _really_ like it,” he rolls his hips up sensually, “but I need you. You’re making me feel so good, I can’t take it, I can’t _think_.” He’s babbling in the way that Wakatoshi knows means he’s really desperate.

 _Good_.

“You promised to behave,” Wakatoshi reprimands, leaning down to kiss at the spot between Satori’s collarbones that he’d discovered made his hands shake and his toes curl. “Do you want to break your promise?”

“No, no, I’m sorry,” Tendou says quickly, and Wakatoshi is captivated at the sight of his dark pupils, wider than he can ever remember seeing them. “I just want to be good for you. I promise, if you fuck me I’ll be good. Untie me, I’ll make you feel so good, Ushi, you know I will.” His hips stutter and he pulls against the belt that has his hands tied up.

Wakatoshi pretends to consider. It’s enticing, but he knows the second he lets Tendou have his way it’ll be over. And that’s not what tonight is about.

“No,” Wakatoshi says flatly, leaning up and spreading a hand over Tendou’s waist, stilling him. “We are going to take our time, and we are going to _enjoy_ this.” Satori whines and pouts, and Wakatoshi tries not to enjoy it too much.  

“I _always_ enjoy it,” he says sullenly, but he stops jerking his arms so harshly against the belt.

Wakatoshi smiles a little. “Of course. I always enjoy it, too.”

And it’s true. Sex with Satori is always _fantastic_. He was a giving and enthusiastic partner, and wasn’t shy about communicating what he wanted and what he liked. In fact, he was so _enthusiastic_ that even Wakatoshi, who rarely felt biased or swayed by flattery, had to admit that having Satori as a partner was a confidence boost. He was insatiable and _vocal_ , and Wakatoshi can’t help but give in when his wide eyes turn wider and his voice breaks over moans of “ _Fuck me harder, Toshi, yes, please, you’re so good.”_

The problem was Satori was so damn _fast_.

It wasn’t quite a stamina problem, although Wakatoshi tended to last longer. But when the mood struck Satori (which was almost constantly), Wakatoshi could barely keep up. It was always rough and dirty and animalistic, and before he knew what had happened they were both panting and sore and satiated. They also never managed to escape a night together without an assortment of hickeys and scratches and bruises. Wakatoshi loved it. But sometimes it left his head spinning, and no matter how many times in a week (or a night) they fucked, Wakatoshi still felt like he was _missing_ something. It was over so quickly – he didn’t have time to appreciate all of Satori.

And that just wouldn’t do.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, despite his looks, his talent, and the adoration of his classmates, had never had a _boyfriend_. He’d had quick fucks and trysts, but never someone that he wanted to call _his_ , and hold and kiss and spend time with. But now he had Tendou Satori, every gorgeous centimeter of him. Wakatoshi has made a habit of appreciating beautiful things, cultivating and collecting them – Tendou was one of them, unexpected and rare and precious. Tonight, no amount of panting or whining or begging was going to stop Wakatoshi from _appreciating_ him. Satori was going to get fucked, slow and sweet, and Wakatoshi was going to make sure he knew what he deserved. What he was to Wakatoshi. Even if he literally had to tie him down and force him.

So when they had gotten back to Tendou’s apartment, from a late movie, Wakatoshi had pinned Satori against the door and asked if he wanted to try something _new_. Tendou had agreed eagerly, and followed Wakatoshi’s instructions to _lie down_ and _wait here_ and _don’t peek_ while he put everything in place. Satori couldn’t have guessed at Wakatoshi’s plan, and was likely regretting it, given the way he was struggling. In fact, he was moving around so much that there was a chance he’d just tire himself out before Wakatoshi had to resort to more drastic measures. Like _gagging_ that dirty mouth of his.

“Toshi, please, what did I do wrong?” he begs, looking up from under his lashes. His beautiful hair, normally stiff and perfect, was wild and soft around his face, brushing around his shoulders. “I just want your cock, please, I’ll do anything.”

Wakatoshi smiles against Satori’s neck. “Will you be patient?” he murmurs, tracing his hands down his sides. Tendou rolls his eyes hard enough Wakatoshi almost wonders how they don’t fall out of his head. But he doesn’t answer. Wakatoshi mouths at his ear, lets his breath fall hot against Satori’s neck. “Please answer, Satori. Will you be _patient_?” He punctuates it with a roll of his hips, so Satori can feel his cock, hard and leaking, against his stomach.

Wakatoshi is rewarded with a shiver, a moan, and a response. “Yes, Toshi. Yes.” And finally, his body goes slack and pliant. His mouth falls open, and his chest heaves with pants. It looks like _surrender_.  

Wakatoshi rewards him with a kiss, cupping his cheeks gently. Satori moans and tilts his chin up, but remains still. Wakatoshi feels his stomach flip and squeeze strangely. He just keeps kissing him, slow and filthy, because it’s _amazing_. The sound of their lips and tongues slicking together is delicious, and Wakatoshi holds back his moans so he can hear it better. Usually there’s no time to just enjoy each other like this. Any make out session leads to “more” before Wakatoshi has time to _breathe_. But _this_ , this is unbelievable. Wakatoshi has never kissed anyone like this, has never wanted to. And Tendou letting him? It’s intoxicating.

He pulls back a little and licks at Satori’s lips, just to savor the taste and the hot breath against his skin. He pushes his tongue back in, fat and hot and wet. He knows it should be disgusting, but Satori just whimpers and turns his head so Wakatoshi can get deeper. Wakatoshi tangles one hand into Satori’s perfect hair, and the other drags calloused fingertips down his neck and chest. His hand settles over Satori’s heart, which is beating hard and strong. Satori pushes into his touch, and Wakatoshi’s stomach flips again.

He pulls away, and savors the sight of Satori’s face. His eyebrows are drawn up slightly – he looks surprised and vulnerable. His cheeks are flushed, pretty and pink, matching his hair, which is sticking to his face. Wakatoshi smooths it back. Satori _hum_ s and turns his face into Wakatoshi’s palm, and his eyes flutter open. They’re soft and hazy, focusing lazily on Wakatoshi’s face. He smiles, and it almost looks shy.

“Wow,” Satori breathes. Wakatoshi smiles back. _Cute_.

Wakatoshi kisses slowly down Satori’s neck, testing how he likes the sensation. Satori moans, and Wakatoshi feels it rattle through his throat. He swirls his tongue into that space between Satori’s collarbones again, and his hips twitch, but fall still. He keeps moving down, shuffling his hips back carefully to straddle across his upper thighs. Satori shivers and shakes as their cocks brush together, arms tightening.

“Shit, _shit_ , sorry,” Satori gets out, trying to calm himself. Wakatoshi thinks his dick might explode and he can’t say anything, so he just noses against the curve of his ear and pets his hair until he stills.

“Can I keep going?” Wakatoshi asks, pressing a little kiss to Satori’s clavicle.

Tendou laughs, surprised.  “ _Yes_ , I’m ready, fuck me.”

“Not yet,” Wakatoshi whispers, licking one of his nipples.

Satori groans, and his hips stutter again. “I didn’t realize you were such a masochist.”

Wakatoshi bites the little pink nub, harshly, just to hear Satori’s breath stutter and the little yelp it will get him. “I’m not. I’m enjoying this immensely.” He glances up, see’s Satori’s wrecked face again, and he feels himself flush. “You’re beautiful,” he says.

Satori _quivers_ beneath him. “ _Wakatoshi,_ ” he whines, twisting away.

Wakatoshi swallows the other compliments, and puts his mouth to better use. He shifts over to Satori’s other nipple, pointing his tongue and flicking it over the little bud. Satori’s breath stutters out, and his eyes close softly. Wakatoshi keeps at it, until it’s swollen and red and shiny and hard, and Satori is panting again. He sucks a small mark into Satori’s pectoral, feeling the muscle jump and shift under his tongue. He moves down further, licking lightly and teasing with his teeth. Satori stutters out a laugh and squirms as Wakatoshi’s stubble rubs across his stomach, so Wakatoshi lingers there, sucking another bruise into the soft flesh of his side while Satori shudders and tries to get away. Wakatoshi presses his hands firmly into Satori’s hips, pinning him.

 _“Toshi,_ ” he moans, going lax again.

“Good,” Wakatoshi praises. He can feel Satori’s cock bounce somewhere around his chin, but he doesn’t want to get there quite yet. He pushes his tongue into Satori’s bellybutton, just to hear him laugh again.

“Wakatoshi,” Satori says again, but this time he’s scolding. Wakatoshi ducks his head, giggling. “Are you _laughing?”_ he says indignantly.

“I can’t help it,” he whispers, a smile still pulling at his lips. “You’re too _cute_.” Satori turns his face into his arm, hiding. Wakatoshi keeps talking anyway. “If only they could see me now. Ushijima Wakatoshi, laughing like a fool, in bed. They’d be so surprised,” he purrs. “But they’ll never see me. I’m all yours, Satori. Just yours.” Wakatoshi watches carefully for the reaction.

He isn’t disappointed. Satori gasps and moans, his loudest reaction yet. His eyes close tightly, and his hips jerk, completely against his will. Wakatoshi groans and moves down one more time, taking the head of Satori’s cock in his mouth. Luckily, he has his hands pressing Satori down into the bed, because he immediately pushes up into his mouth. Wakatoshi pulls away, and he can’t help but smirk. This is going better than he could have imagined.

“I thought you were going to behave,” he says, feigning disappointment.

Satori huffs and rolls his eyes. “I’m _trying_.” Wakatoshi wants that look off his face, so he wraps his hand around Satori’s cock, stroking to the top slowly. He loves watching Satori bite down harshly on his lower lip, eyes rolling back. “I’m already so _close_ , Toshi, you’re too good.”

Wakatoshi straightens up, frowning. “Are you really?”

Satori tries to look dignified, even from his compromised position. “ _Yes_. That shouldn’t be such a surprise. Isn’t this what you wanted?” His voice turns sensual, going breathy and soft. “Me whining and begging for you to fill me up? So hard I can’t think? Desperate for you to touch me?” He rolls his whole body, accentuating the long lines and slender muscles. “Well you have it, Wakatoshi. You have _me_. So please, _please_ stop teasing me. Please let me show you how much I appreciate how good you make me feel.” His voice curls into Wakatoshi’s heart and makes his head spin. He presses his forehead into Satori’s neck and shivers, inhaling the smell of his sweat. “Please? I want to be good for you, Toshi. I want you to fuck me hard, and deep – I want you to rough me up. I _need_ it.”

Wakatoshi sits up suddenly. Satori is smirking up at him, like he thinks he’s won. Wakatoshi laughs, low in his throat.

“No, Satori. I know what you need.”

“What?” The look of shock on Satori’s face is almost too good. So is the way he almost wails when Wakatoshi shuffles off the bed. “No – where are you going?”

“Not far – be _patient._ ” Wakatoshi opens the drawer on the nightstand, and sets what he needs on the bed next to Satori’s head, so he can’t see. “I’m not going to be fucking you tonight, Satori,” Wakatoshi says, settling himself between Satori’s legs.

Satori’s feet push against the bedsheets, so Wakatoshi grabs his ankles and holds him down. “No, _please_ , please, Toshi, I’ll be good, I swear, pl-“

“Let me finish,” Wakatoshi says, squeezing lightly. Satori quiets, eyes wide, biting his lip. Wakatoshi reaches up and grabs the vibrating plug and bottle of lube from where he’d left them. “I’m going to open you up slowly, and then I’m going to put this inside you and turn it on.”

“And what, you’re just gonna watch?” Satori groans. “No fair, Ushi.”

Wakatoshi smacks the inside of this thigh lightly, and Satori whines and clamps his legs together. “Again, let me finish before you complain.” He rubs his hands over the tops of Satori’s smooth thighs, letting his callouses pull at the soft hair. “After it’s inside you, I’m going to finger myself open and ride you for as long as I can take it. You are going to let me go as slow as I want, and you are going to _like it_. And when we’re both exhausted, and you are so desperate you can’t even beg me for it, _then_ you get to come. I want you like _this_ , Satori. And I will have you.”

Satori’s breath stutters, and he chokes, His eyes bug out of his skull, and a spurt of precome leaks out of his cock. Any lingering embarrassment over the dirty words is burned away at the sight. _“Toshi,”_ Satori whines, and Wakatoshi has never, _ever_ , heard him so wrecked.

“Does that sound good to you?” Wakatoshi arranges Satori’s legs so they’re bent at the knee and his feet are braced on the mattress, as wide as he can spread.

“ _Yes_ , yes oh my god, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend.”

Wakatoshi doesn’t respond, but he can’t stop his smile. He uncaps the lube, and rubs it over three fingers. He has to remind himself to go slow, even though the ragged sound of Satori’s breath is _distracting_. He leans down and presses a kiss to the inside of Satori’s thigh, reminding himself to worship his legs the next chance he gets. He slowly rubs his index finger against Satori’s entrance, knowing he’ll have to be careful. Satori has a bad habit of tightening up when he gets excited.

This time is no exception, but Wakatoshi can tell he’s trying to relax. He kisses his legs everywhere he can reach, and cheekily noses under Satori’s balls. He whines, but doesn’t twist away. The lube is warm as he continues to tease, and the little hole starts to feel loose. He pushes his finger in, just a little. Satori mewls, a quavering, drawn-out, high-pitched _ooooh_ , and no matter how many times he hears it Wakatoshi revels in the sound. He circles his finger, just to feel the give of the muscle, before he pushes in further. It’s tightest around the entrance, and then it’s wet and smooth. Wakatoshi mouths along the crease of Satori’s thigh, inhaling the deep scent of his arousal. He wants more, so he presses in with another finger. Satori huffs and shuffles his legs further apart.

“Good, Satori,” he breathes, hoping the praise will relax him further. The vibrator is smaller than Wakatoshi, but it’s firmer.

“ _Please_ , go faster, Toshi,” Satori responds, and his voice is hoarse. Wakatoshi looks up at him, smirking. Satori’s hair is even messier, and his eyes shine brilliantly, and Wakatoshi almost loses his composure. Almost.

“You know what to say if you need me to stop and untie you, right?” Wakatoshi feels a flash of uncertainty and leans up so he can get a better look at Tendou’s face. (It’s flushed and sweaty and desperate, _fuck_.)

“If you stop I think I’ll die,” Satori groans, grinding down on the fingers that are hovering at his entrance. “I just…I’m so fucking sensitive, Toshi, _please_.” He sounds so vulnerable and honest, and his eyes are closed and his head is tipped back.

Wakatoshi swallows. “Okay.” He drives his fingers in roughly, trying to ignore the way his cock his throbbing and leaking.

Satori squeaks and his hands ball into tight fists. “ _Yes,”_ he hisses.

Wakatoshi knows he can take his time later. Right now, if he doesn’t hurry, this will be over too fast. So he pumps his fingers in and out roughly, and leans up to kiss the moans out of Satori’s mouth. He pushes the third finger in, and he knows he should add more lube but he also knows that Satori likes the drag. Satori’s hips are shaking constantly now, with the effort of keeping still. Wakatoshi kisses the inside of his knee, and Satori keens. He slows down again. Satori is so far gone he doesn’t even complain, just sighs and wiggles his hips. The soft feeling inside is _unreal_ , so hot, and it’s so tight around the base of his fingers. Wakatoshi could kick himself for never savoring it before.

Slowly, slowly, Satori opens up around him, still pliant and pleading. Wakatoshi carefully removes his fingers, and Satori just waits patiently while Wakatoshi gets the vibe soaking with lube.

“Okay?” he asks, pressing just the tip inside while he waits for a response.

“Yes, please,” comes the soft affirmative. Wakatoshi shivers at the pure _need_ in his voice. He slowly pushes farther in with the vibrator, watching Satori’s face carefully.

Again, the sight is arresting. His eyes open wide and his thin chest heaves. He uses his feet to tilt his hips up, inadvertently giving Wakatoshi a better look at the plug sliding inside him. The movement surprises Wakatoshi, and the sight distracts him, so it slides in suddenly, almost all the way to the flared base. Satori shouts and twists his hips.

“Sorry! Sorry, Satori, are you okay?” Wakatoshi’s heart beats painfully. Satori nods and takes a few deep breaths, in through his nose, out through his mouth. “Are you sure? I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Satori laughs a little. “It didn’t hurt – just surprised me.” He grins, and Wakatoshi can tell he’s going for his usual smirk, but in his blissed out state it looks too dopey, too _cute_. “But you have to move on, now.”

Wakatoshi laughs too – he has a point there. But he knows how to wipe that grin off his face. He gets the lube again, slicking two of his own fingers. Satori is panting and squirming against the vibe, which isn’t even on yet. He shuffles back, and leans down on one elbow, fingers hovering over his entrance. He knows Satori can see, and the little hitch in his breath means he’s watching. Wakatoshi hides his blush in the crook of his arm as he presses a finger inside.

It’s a bad angle, but it’s worth it for the way Satori groans and struggles to move so he can see better. Wakatoshi indulges him, sliding his finger all the way in on the first go, and the quivery feeling in his spine makes him moan. Wakatoshi doesn’t bottom often – Satori is always gagging for cock. He hadn’t planned on it for tonight either, but he wants Satori to _come_ _apart_ , and taking him inside and out is the best way to do that. 

“Yeah, like that, Toshi.” Satori is babbling again. “I love seeing those fat fingers fuck your tight ass, _fuck_. Wish it was me.” Wakatoshi can’t take it – the wrecked voice and the filthy words are too good, and they have too much left to do. So in a series of careful movements, he shifts forward, takes Satori’s cock in his mouth as deep as he can, and turns the switch on the vibrator.

The effect is almost violent in its intensity. Satori screams, stuttering and choking. His hips move back and forth fast, and Wakatoshi has to pull back at the last second, or he’ll get gagged. (And that’s a thought for another time because the tease of cock against the back of his throat is bizarrely enticing.) Satori’s hips move between the vibe and the mouth, shifting in confusion and desperation. The noises coming out his mouth are the most beautiful yet. Wakatoshi tries to focus, pushing his fingers in and out clinically. Satori tastes amazing, but he wants to get on top and show Satori what they’ve been missing.

He compares the fullness in his mouth to the fullness in his ass, fights back the beginning of an orgasm at the thought, and decides they’re similar enough. He pulls his fingers out, wincing – _slow down, slow down­ –_ and gets the lube again.

“I’m going to ride you now, Satori,” he warns, just before he grasps his cock, hand wet with lube.

Satori’s eyes open, fighting to find Wakatoshi’s. “Finally, oh my god, _please_.”

“I still want you to be patient. I’m still going to take my time.” Wakatoshi is shocked at the sound of his own voice, hoarse and deep. Satori just groans and watches as Wakatoshi hovers above his trembling dick. Wakatoshi lets the tip rub against him, making sure he’s ready. There’s no going back. He’s trying to talk a big game, but honestly he doesn’t think he’s going to be able to last as long as he’d like. _Next time_ , he reminds himself.

As he sinks down, Satori gasps, and his breath turns fast and quivery. It sounds like he’s sobbing. Wakatoshi knows that sound should worry him, but it doesn’t. It just makes him _desperate_ for more. When Satori’s cock is fully inside, he pants, needing a long moment to adjust. He imagines he can feel the whirring of the vibrator where they are joined, and the thought makes him ache and whine.

Satori’s hips buck purposefully when he hears the sound. “Fuck, Wakatoshi, you’re amazing. You feel so good around my cock.” Wakatoshi gasps and gives a tiny roll of his hips, and they both moan loudly. It’s not enough, so he lifts up with his thighs and sinks back down. Satori’s eyes roll back in his head and he bucks his hips again. “Fuck, I want to be good for you but I feel so good, I don’t know how long I can last.”

Satori’s cock bumps against Wakatoshi’s prostate, and he silently agrees. “You will last,” is what he says out loud, beginning the gentlest, slowest rhythm he can muster, throwing his hips backwards at the bottom of his thrusts. He places his hands on Satori’s stomach for leverage, and his skin is slick with sweat. He has a giddy moment where he’s grateful for all of his athleticism, because otherwise this position might prove difficult. As it is, he knows his legs can keep this up for a while.

His dick, on the other hand, is leaking desperately, the head hanging heavy and rubbing stickily on Satori’s stomach. Satori’s arms strain, as if trying to reach out to stroke him. Wakatoshi is happier than ever he’s tied up, because he definitely wouldn’t last Satori’s hands on him.

Satori keeps whispering _please, please, Toshi,, yes please, please_ , but it doesn’t seem to be connected to any actual request. Wakatoshi just keeps riding him, slow and gentle. He leans down to kiss Satori, because he looks perfect and he wants to taste it. Satori moans and tries to kiss back, but he can’t, really. He just opens his mouth and lets Wakatoshi _take_ , quivering, moaning, whimpering.

“You’re being so good for me, Satori,” Wakatoshi breathes into Satori’s ear. “See how nice this is?” Satori groans and bucks his hips up, almost hard enough to shake Wakatoshi off. It feels too good, so Wakatoshi finally picks up the pace. Their skin slaps together, and now the room is _loud_. Wakatoshi is panting and moaning, and he doesn’t want to do anything to stop the sounds. Beneath him, Satori’s eyes are squeezed shut, his lips are bitten red, his cheeks are flushed, and his whole body writhes. Satori’s cock brushes against his prostate again, and he sees stars.

 _That’s enough of that_ , he thinks, giving in to what he wants.

He reaches behind himself to turn the vibrator higher. Satori yelps and grinds down against it. Wakatoshi readjusts his legs so he can move faster, and finally starts thrusting. Satori chokes out another sobbing sound, so Wakatoshi goes faster.

“God, Toshi, you’re so pretty,” Satori mumbles – he can barely get the words out, but they make Wakatoshi shiver and whine. He feels heat in the pit of his stomach, sparks dancing up his spine and he lifts and drops and grinds against the _perfect_ cock inside him. Satori’s shouts taper off, getting softer and throatier. He’s close to coming.

Wakatoshi leans back and grinds down, so Satori’s cock will hit the little switch inside him – the switch that only Satori had ever touched. The feel of Satori’s smooth head against his prostate makes him shout and twist, legs shaking with the effort.

“Please come inside me, Satori,” Wakatoshi gets out – he’s getting tired, but he can’t give up until Satori comes. He needs to _see_ it, _feel_ it hot and wet inside him.

“Ah – ah – yes, _yes,_ Wakatoshi!” Satori’s back bows, thrusting deeper inside, and Wakatoshi feels his cock get harder – and then he comes. It’s so impossibly _hot_ , and Satori looks so _good_ when he comes. His neck snaps back hard, so hard it looks painful. His eyes fly open, but they don’t seem to see anything, just roll back in his head helplessly. His arms strain tightly against the belt, and his feet push up, thrusting wildly as his orgasm dies. He shivers and shakes, and Wakatoshi doesn’t turn the vibe off. Not yet, he wants to come while Satori begs and whines and writhes under him.

So he bounces up and down, and Satori’s cock stays hard inside him. He wishes they had the stamina for another round, but they don’t. He takes his cock in his hand, and it’s dry and hot and _too_ _much_. He can’t stop it – he comes hard, clenching around Satori and spilling hot all over him. Satori moans again at the feeling against his skin, but can’t do anything else. Wakatoshi watches, panting – he’s never seen anything so beautiful. He clumsily reaches behind him to turn the vibe off, but leaves the plug in.

As soon as the vibrations stop, Satori goes lax, every muscle in his body giving up the fight at once. He pants harshly, and sweat gleams beautifully on his brow. Wakatoshi watches through his afterglow. Eventually he feels Satori soften and slip out with a wet little noise. The sensation makes Satori tense again, and Wakatoshi leans down to quiet him.

“Thank you, Satori,” he whispers, petting his hair and kissing his cheek. Satori grins and moves his mouth, but Wakatoshi can’t make out what he tried to say. “Stay still for just a little longer, please.” Satori’s chin dips in an approximation of a nod.

Wakatoshi lifts up on weak legs, shifting off the bed. He grabs the towel and wet wipes from the floor, and keeps watching Satori’s come-down as he cleans himself up quickly. Cum drips out of his ass, and he grimaces at the feeling. He wipes it away, knowing he won’t get all of it, but he can’t stand not touching Satori anymore. His brow is furrowed, lips pouting, but he settles when he feels Wakatoshi’s weight dip onto the mattress.

Wakatoshi goes for the plug first. “Relax for me, Satori,” he encourages, gripping it and waiting until he feels a little give. Satori takes a deep breath, and the plug slowly comes out, eased along by Wakatoshi’s steady hand. As the last of the tip teases his rim, Satori whines and twists. Wakatoshi gentles him with a hand petting his thigh.

He takes the wet wipes next, cleansing all the lube and come from his lover’s pale, pretty skin. Normally they just collapse – they never make the effort to clean up. Satori’s skin is so _soft_ here, streaked with little pink stretch marks along the inside of his thighs and the top of his hips, and Wakatoshi can’t believe he never noticed before. Satori giggles and squirms when Wakatoshi leans down to kiss the thin, jagged lines.

“Ushi, untie me already, my arms hurt,” he complains.

“Of course – I’m sorry.” Wakatoshi drops the soiled wipes and vibe on to the towel, and shuffles up quickly to untie Satori’s arms. They drop to the bed, and Satori groans. Wakatoshi throws the belt away, and urges Satori to roll onto his stomach. Satori protests, wordlessly, until Wakatoshi starts rubbing at his shoulders. He sighs, high and breathy, and goes boneless once again. There are little red marks around Satori’s wrists, and Wakatoshi thinks they’re beautiful. He presses firmly along the muscles of Satori’s arms and back, paying extra attention to his shoulders. He leans over to kiss the back of Satori’s neck, and he nearly purrs. 

“Toshi,” Satori says quietly, and he sounds like himself again. Wakatoshi leans away, and Satori rolls over, a little clumsily, to state up at him. His huge eyes are filled with something too deep for Wakatoshi to have words for, so he leans down for a gentle kiss. Satori’s lips move softly against his, his breath warm and slow. Wakatoshi feels his heart flutter. “Thank you, Wakatoshi,” he mumbles. He’s falling asleep.

Wakatoshi rolls him over again, cradling him against his chest. The soft, sleepy thing in his arms is so different from the Tendou he’s used to, and it makes his heart swell hot with possessiveness, and an almost primal need to _protect_. So does the quiet little hum Satori makes when Wakatoshi kisses the top of his bony shoulder.

“Thank you for indulging me, Satori,” Wakatoshi whispers, and he can’t quite hide the teasing lilt to his tone.

Satori’s laugh comes out like a weak little snort. “Never again,” he whispers back, going a little more lax in Wakatoshi’s arms.

Wakatoshi laughs, a dizzy, cloying feeling sweeping over him. It’s too dark and he’s too exhausted to think about it. He’ll leave it for tomorrow, in the clarifying light of day. For now, he presses a few more little kisses to Satori’s neck and watches him fall asleep. He can’t help but follow, hoping they’ll find each other in their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally sat down to write smut and it got really emotional. This is my first time writing for this fandom, so constructive comments are a blessing. (Especially on Wakatoshi's characterization.)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
